homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
033016-Trust-and-Information
CGG: Serios is yet again standing firm next to the well... He glances down into the waters occasionally and then back towards the door to the outside... CAT: Lorrea trudges through the water, as quietly as she can (which is not very quietly), moving to join Serios near the well- though she's keeping a safe distance between her and the depths, refusing to look down into the water. "Hey." CGG: "Hello. Miss. Fenrix..." CAT: "I hope you're at lleast enjoying this morrre than I am." CAT: She lightly and carefully kicks at the water with a soaked boot. CGG: "Well. I. Have. Yet. To. Fully. Dive. In... But. It. Is. Pleasant. To. Feel. The. Water. On. My. Feet. Again. At. Least..." CAT: "I'm surrre." CAT: "... I'm sorrrry, by the way." CGG: "For. What. Exactly?" CAT: "You've been drrragged into a llot of things that don't necessarrrilly invollve you, and the things that do have gotten a bit out of hand." CAT: "... And forr Aaisha." CGG: "....It. Would. Serve. Better. To. Be. A. Tad. Bit. Plainer... If. One. Is. To. Apologise. Be. As. Direct. As. Possible... But. I. Suppose. I. Understand. A. Bit..." CAT: Lorrea glances about, making sure that she's out of Aaisha's earshot. CAT: "And I hope you underrrstand my lllack of dirrectness about that sorrrt of thing." CAT: "Given the cirrcumstances." CGG: Serios mentally noted the glances that Lorrea made and nods. CAT: "I just hope therrre arren't any harrrd feellings, therrre, mostlly." CGG: "If. Talking. About. With. Mr. Aesona... Concerns. But. No. Hard. Feelings. Lost..." CAT: "I'm talllking about Aaisha, too. I trrust you to trrust me to handllle him." CAT: "If I was going to hurrrt him, I woullld have killlled him when he was dellliverrred to my hive." CAT: "Hurrrting him has neverrr reallly been my intent." CGG: "That... Would. Be. Unusual. For. Most. Others. Of. Our. Kind. If. Placed. Within. The. Same. Situations... And. There. Is. Certainly. A. Great. Deal. Of. Anger...." CAT: "If he dies, we llose." CAT: "And I don't pllan to llose." CGG: "That. Is. At. Least. A. Great. Deal. Of. Comfort...." CAT: "But if he does become a thrreat to everryone's wellll-being, and winning is off the tabllle..." CAT: "I'lll be lleft with no realll choice." CGG: "He. Is. Not. Yet..." CAT: "Not activellly." CGG: "...Yes...." CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms. CAT: "But that's not my point." CGG: "So. What. Point. Did. You. Wish. To. Bring. Up?" CAT: "I wanted to make surrre that you werre entirrrellly surrre that I'm not about to do something that woullld ulltimatelly be selllf destrructive, and apollogize on behalllf of the univerrrse forrr cerrtain romantic devellopments." CAT: "I mostlly just need to know that you trrust me, since that's become a bit of a commodity with everrrything that's happened." CGG: "I. At. Least. Fully. Trust. You. With. Non-Mr. Aesona. Issues.... And. I. Can. Trust. That. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Kill. Mr. Aesona. In. The. Immediate. Future...." CAT: "I can't speak forrr Arri, of courrrse." CGG: "....That. Can. Be. Rather. Concerning. In. Of. Itself..." CGG: "If. Only. Because. Of. The. Ownership. He. Has. Over. Two. Of. This. Very. Team...." CAT: "They, and that's prrobablly not an entirrrellly unrreasonabllle cause forr concerrn." CAT: "I trrust them, though." CGG: "....Also. Possibly. Concerning. But. They. Are. Your. Current. Matesprit..." CAT: "Yes." CGG: "Just... Take. Some. Precautions. In. That. Regard... I. Would. Like. To. Hope. There. Will. Be. No. More. Grim. Darkness. But..." CAT: "I am fulllly awarrre of the risks." CGG: "I. Do. Not. Mean. To. Nag. On. It... Just... Making. It. Clear.... Even. If. It. Obvious. There. Are. Risks...." CGG: "Though. I. Suppose. I. Am. One. To. Talk...." CAT: "Underrstanding the potentialll risks is imporrtant, but I feelll llike you're prrobabllly relllativellly safe." CAT: "Comparrred to someone in a rellationship llike-" CAT: Lorrea stops herself. CGG: "Compared. To. Someone. In. A. Relationship. Like...?" CAT: "LLike a cerrtain outrright destrructive redrrom that I coullld name specificallly but woullld be in bad forrm." CGG: "....I. Do. Not. Believe. It. To. Be. Destructive. Yet.... At. Least. Beyond. The. Damage. That. Was. Already. Done...." CAT: "The damage is not on the surrface." CAT: "Rellationships can be destrructive without visibllle damage, and even appearrr benign to those in them." CGG: Serios frowns a bit.... "We. Can. Not. Protect. Her. From. Her. Heart...." CAT: "... Perrhaps you can't." CAT: "I intend to do everrrything that I can to keep him frrom harrming herr recoverry." CAT: Lorrea's voice has lowered. CGG: "....The. More. Immediate. Concern. Is. Him. Harming. Himself. I. Feel... Which. In. Turn. Will. Harm. Miss. Aaisha..." CAT: "His welllbeing is onlly my concerrn in that it is imporrrtant to ourr eventualll success." CGG: "....How. Is. Miss. Aaisha. In. General? I. Have. Had. Few. Talks. With. Her. Since. Our. Moirallegiance. Broke. And. The. Last. Talk... There. Was.... I. Do. Not. Even. Fully. Know. Anymore...." CAT: "... She's imprroved, somewhat." CAT: "She went thrrrough a llot." CAT: "I'm doing what I can." CGG: "....Good...." CAT: "We just need to get thrrough this wrreck of a pllanet and move onto something ellse." CAT: Lorrea grumbles. CGG: "Well. We. Are. Certainly. Progressing. Quickly. On. That. I. Feel..." CAT: "... I hope it's quicklly enough. I can't wait to be off of this llifelless rock." CGG: "Once. The. Fate. For. The. Planet. And. It's. People. Are. Broken. I. Feel. More. Life. Will. Return... Or. At. Least. There. Will. Be. More. Passion. For. Life. To. Eventually. Fan. The. Flames...." CGG: "Though. I. Suppose. That. Is. Me. Being. Hopeful..." CAT: "I think that's why we're herrre." CAT: "Brreak them frree." CAT: "LLet them llive." CGG: "Yes. To. Bring. Them..." He cuts off for a moment with a slightly sheepish look... "Well. Yes. All. That..." CAT: "... You're being indirrrect." CGG: "Erm. Yes... It. Is. Just... Something. That. Is. Rather. Embarrassing. To... But..." CAT: Lorrea raises a brow, slightly. CGG: Serios sighs a bit... "It. Was. Suppose. To. Be. Mentioned. At. The. Meetings. That. Never. Happened. But... There. Are. Sheets. With. Our. Information. On. Them..." CAT: "... Ourr inforrmation?" CGG: "As. In... Our. Abilities... And... Aspects. Of. Who. We. Are..." CAT: "... Oh." CAT: "That's how -he- got to Carra." CAT: "At a guess." CGG: "....I... Do. Admit. There. Is. A. Two. Way. Connection...." CGG: "The. Sheet. Can. Be. Used. To. Affect. Us..." CAT: "Ratherrr drrrasticallly." Lorrea's tone is terse. CGG: "I. Never. Even. Considered. The. Dangerous. Aspects.... I. Should. Have. Brought. It. Up. Sooner. Rather. Than. Waiting. For. The. Meetings...." CAT: "Is this frrom LLibby?" CGG: "Well. I. Know. She. Has. Mine... And. She. Said. That. There. Was. To. Be. A. Dispursement. Of. These. Papers. At. Some. Point..." CGG: "Or. At. Least. I. Know. She. Has. A. Copy. Of. Mine. If. Mr. Fedora. Can. Get. His. Own. Hands. On. Them...." CAT: "... This seems llike imporrtant inforrmation." CAT: "Verry imporrtant." CGG: "Well. With. The. Whole. Spying. Issues. It. Was. Suppose. To. Be. Brought. Up. Idealy. At. Said. Meetings. That. Never. Happened..." CAT: "Do you think that this is something that they don't allrready KNOW?" CGG: "No. But. Them. Knowing. That. We. Know...." CAT: "Is worrse than us not knowing?" CGG: "....Again. The. Meetings. Were. Suppose. To. Happen. Relatively. Shortly. After. The. Knowledge.... But. The. Point. Is. Taken..." CAT: "Inforrmation is vitalll, especiallly if we're lllooking to even holld a waxnub to what we're facing." CGG: "I. Know... And. Everyone. Kept. Talking. About. Keeping. Things. Close. To. The. Chest. With. The. Spying. At. The. Time... And. Then. There. Was. Everything. With. The. Horror. Terrors.... It. Fell. To. The. Wayside. In. Terms. Of. Openly. Sharing. It..." CAT: "... I underrstand." CAT: "I don't have reasonablle cause to bllame you." CAT: "Norr LLibby." CAT: "But that doesn't mean I'm not alllowed to be frrustrrated." CGG: "Understandable..." CGG: "There. Was. More. To. Be. Shared. At. Said. Meeting. To. Be. Honest... Something. Even. More. Potent. To. Share..." CAT: "... Morre?" CGG: Serios draws out Aeglos and points to the more crystalline aspects of it. "Shenanicite..." CAT: "... I knew it llooked weirrd, but what is that supposed to mean." CGG: "It. Was. Described. To. Me. As... The. Power. Of. Dreams... Miss. Libby. Was. Able. To. Demonstrate. What. A. Small. Portion. Of. The. Raw. Crystal. Could. Do...." CGG: "Using. It. On. My. Sheet. Changed. What. Was. Said.... And. For. A. Moment. I. Had. A. Perfect. Understanding. Of. Rage...." CAT: "... I see." CGG: "In. Essense... It. Can. Make. One. A. Demigod. Very. Quickly... Though. Such. 'Cheating.' Can. Be. Countered..." CAT: "... Is it the same sorrt as ourrr mutualll frriend is so fond of?" CAT: "Frriend therre is insincerre." CGG: "....Thank. You... I. Was. A. Bit. Lost. On. What. You. Meant... And. Yes... Very. Much. So...." CAT: "Of courrrse." CAT: "I take it that that's difficulllt to get, then." CGG: "Supposedly. We. Can. Encounter. More. Of. These. Crystals. In. Our. Journey.... But. Yes.... I. Think. Mr. Fedora. Got. Most. Of. His. Perhaps. Through. His. Deal. With. The. Horror. Terrors...." CAT: "Of courrrse." CAT: "That does seem imporrrtant." CGG: "And. Again. This. Was. Not. Shared. Due. To. The. Spying... It. Seemed. Like. A. Bad. Idea. To. Make. Us. Seem. More. Likely. To. Become. A. Threat. With. Our. Knowledge. Of. This. Power..." CAT: "They've allrready decided that we're not thrreats." CGG: "Shenanicite. Could. Change. That..." CAT: "I don't need Shenanicite to thrreaten the llikes of them." CGG: "What. I. Am. Saying. Is. That. If. They. Thought. We. Had. Enough. Of. It. Someone. May. Decide. To. Act. Sooner. Than. We. Would. Like..." CAT: "I underrrstand that." CAT: "Betterrr to be underrrestimated." CGG: "Yes..." CAT: "Isn't that typicalll millitarry strrategy?" CAT: "LLet them be wrrong, and take advantage of the mistakes that come frrom that." CGG: "Yes... Among. Other. Things...." CAT: "Wellll, of courrrse." CGG: "In. Any. Case. It. Would. Be. Something. To. Keep. An. Eye. Out. For...." CAT: Lorrea nods. CAT: "Underrstood." CGG: "Of. Course. If. The. Witch. Was. Working. With. Mr. Fedora.... Our. Enemies. May. Already. Know...." CAT: "That willl not stop us." CGG: "....Indeed. Not...." CGG: "For. Now. There. Is. Nothing. Else. To. Share.... Everything. That. Was. To. Be. Brought. Up. For. My. Part. At. The. Meeting. Was. Told... There. Should. Not. Be. Any. Other. Pertinent. Information. That. Was. Withheld...." CAT: "LLibby has the sworrd, right?" CGG: "....Yes...." CAT: "Allrright, I wanted to make surre that it was accounted forr." CGG: "It. Is... And. Staying. Out. Of. Everyone's. Hands. For. The. Time. Being...." CAT: "... Do you expect me to ask forr it?" CGG: "Not. Exactly...." CGG: "It. Was. More. Of. A. General. Statement. To. Be. Honest...." CGG: "But. I. Believe. It. Should. Stay. That. Way. For. As. Long. As. Possible..." CAT: "I woullldn't say as llong as possibllle so much as as lllong as necessarrry, but I underrstand." CAT: "And agrrree!" CAT: "It's not llike we need morrre complllexity." CGG: "Agreed... Especially. Since. It. Was. Given. By. The. Horror. Terrors. And. A. Nasty. One. At. That..." CAT: "That doesn't necessarrilly reflllect it's prroperrrties, though." CGG: "No.... But. It. Does. Likely. Mean. It. Needs. To. Be. Handled. With. Care...." CGG: "If. At. All..." CAT: "I underrrstand." CAT: Lorrea closes her eyes, for a moment. CAT: "Allterrnia was so much simpllerr." CGG: "In. Many. Ways... Though. Which. Way. Do. You. Mean?" CAT: "Welll, I was onllly ONE of the trrrollls responsibllle forr the prreserrrvation of ourrr race." CAT: "Ratherr than the onllly one." CAT: "But then, I guess with everrrything, that's not strrictlly trrue." CGG: "Indeed. Not. Fully... I. Intend. To. Have. Everyone. Still. With. Us. To. Be. Able. To. Reach. That. New. Universe. We. Are. Making...." CGG: "And. I. Know. Miss. Aaisha. Would. Do. What. She. Could. To. Keep. Everyone. Safe...." CAT: "That isn't what I meant, but I underrrstand yourrr point." CGG: "Then. What. Did. You. Mean?" CAT: Lorrea sighs. "Nothing, Serrios. Don't worrry about it." CGG: Serios just slightly frowns to this... Category:Serios Category:Lorrea